Assassin
Lure of Misconception The Assassin lures you into her blade. Every time her attack roll fails, her opponent must make a Will saving throw with a DC of 16 to avoid being hit by her basic attack. The DC increases by 1 every 4 Class levels. Sneak Attack If an assassin can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the Assassin flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 everythree assassin levels thereafter. Should the rogue score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. Any attack from Attack of Opportunity is also considered a sneak attack. Extra Attack You can attack again as a standard action Hit of a Thousand in One The Assassin's attacks are so quick and confusing to the opponent, that the opponent believes they are only being hit once or twice when in reality are being hit up to 3 times a second. The Samurai Tempest only has to roll 1 attack roll for each of her hits. If she is successful the first time she will not have to roll again and all of her attacks hit. If She fails, she applies Lure of Misconception, ''but then none of her other attacks hit. '''Evasion' Reflexes If an Assassin makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. She then can hit the attacker once using attack of opportunity (only a basic melee attack) but doesn't have to roll for success vs AC. Evasion can be used only if an Assassin is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless/prone Assassin does not gain the benefit of evasion. Forced Sneak Attack On your second or third BAB you can apply 1 more attack treated as a sneak attack so long as it's a successful hit. The attack can not be defended against. Improved Evasion Reflexes At 10th level, an Assassin's evasion ability improves. She still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, but henceforth she takes only half damage on a failed save. She then can hit the attacker once using attack of opportunity (only a basic melee attack) but doesn't have to roll for success vs AC. Evasion can be used only if an Assassin is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless/prone Assassin does not gain the benefit of evasion. Evasion Strike At 13th Level, An Assassin after becoming a sly devil in the art of avoiding enemy attacks. The Assassin after Evading a technique using Evasion Reflexes, the Assassin can do a standard action against the opponent. Category:Advanced Class